Heartbroken
by GiLaw
Summary: When Sparx dies, Nova becomes exteremly depressed and can barely think straight without him. Will life ever be the same again? Rated T for darkness and character death
1. The Accident

Wazzup my favourite people? GiLaw is in da house and now she's got a pic to show it! Ya like it? I did it maself. XD  
Anyway it's time to bring on more sugar and TEN TIMES MORE SPOVA! YEAH BABAY I AM SO FRICKIN' MOTIVATED RIGHT NOW, IT'S UNREAL!

SoLow: Why? That picture doesn't even look like me!

Me: Nyah. To me you do.

KFee: Can we just get on with the story- and more importantly KEEP GILAW AWAY FROM SUGAR?!

NConn: Just read

Me: NOW LETS GET THIS CRAP DONE! Where did I put that sugar . . . ?

Chapter 1

The Accident

Nova watched in awe as the Fist Rocket performed another amazing stunt. Inside the Fist Rocket was a red simian named SPRX-77 or just Sparx, and sometimes Sparky to his friends. Sparx was trying for the billionth time to impress her which really amused the yellow monkey because she knew that there was no point in trying- she already loved him. She could clearly remember just about everything about him and all the funny, cute and sometimes flirty moments with him.

There was the time when he fell for Aurora 6 but then took away her stun gun to protect her and then she saved him from falling off the Robot. The thought of that smile he gave her still made Nova feel warm inside.

There was the time when they went to the circus and pretty much like last time, Sparx fell in love with ANOTHER cute girl. And like last time, he did something to protect her- he destroyed the flute player controlling the Snake Lady who at the time was attacking Nova and she fell into his arms. 'It felt good being held like that,' she thought to herself.

Of course there was the time when they were about to get torn to pieces and Sparx quickly apologised to Gibson for MOST of the bad things he ever said about the scientist. Then he'd turned to Nova and prepared himself for his confession- he became all sweaty and his hands grasped at nothing. Even before he said a word Nova knew what he was going to say . . . it was just a pity he'd gotten interrupted by that STUPID Super Robot.

There was Halloween when . . . well . . . let's not go there. But Sparx DID apologise afterwards and just a little while ago he said "I was under a spell then. Besides, rats love cheese just as much as I love you."

And how could she possibly forget the wormhole? It all made sense when she thought about it. The flirting, his suggestion to go out together to help the "survivors" and how he was so close to confessing. If only she hadn't been ticked off enough to interrupt him. Then later, his desperate attempt to save her from falling into the wormhole . . . she could clearly remember the horrified look on his face when they both realised they were falling.

After that when they blew up the Worm, Sparx had told Nova that he was "glad to have her as his friend" and then they'd squeezed each other tight. She knew that he hadn't completely admitted his feelings but it was close enough and they were together again.

There was the time when the Vreen had carried them both away and took them to their own little prison. Sparx had suggested that they might've been there for a long time . . . It was embarrassing but she admitted that she knew that deep down inside she always wanted to be with him forever.

Nova could clearly remember the Night of Fear when Sparx had lost his eyesight and crashed the Fist Rocket. She had taken great care of him and he'd relaxed, knowing that she was by his side. Then Nova had lost her courage, she had run from battle, taking Sparx with her, mainly because she felt safe with him.

And then there was the Fire of Hate . . . the Fire of Hate . . . that's what brought them together . . . She remembered that incident all too well. And there were seven words that brought Sparx back. Seven small words that brought them together.

"I love you too much to lose you."

It was true. She did love him too much to lose him. If he were to die then she didn't know what she would do with herself . . .

Nova's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an explosion. She looked up and saw that part of the Fist Rocket's wing had been blown off and it was about a thousand kilometres in the air. And Sparx was inside . . .

"SPARX!" Nova screamed as it began to freefall to the ground. It wasn't flying back off. It couldn't. And it crashed to the ground.

BOOM! Another explosion made Nova dizzy. She hid her eyes from the pain and mostly from fear. Was Sparx alive? She ran over to the Fist Rocket and could see his hand sticking out from underneath the mess. The hand didn't move. The only movement coming from the Fist Rocket was the smoke steaming out from the fire. How could this happen to them?!

"Sparx . . ." she coughed weakly. "Sparx . . . please make it."

The yellow monkey was so dazed from shock that she passed out and collapsed next to the Fist Rocket, failing to notice the orange movement scampering away.

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OH MY GOOOOOD! I'M SO FRICKING EVIL! XD**  
**Will Sparx make it? What'll happen to them now? And will I find my sugar? Stay tuned to find out and until next time- cheerio**!


	2. Too Much to Lose You

**Wazzup ma favourite people? Okay, it is HILARIOUS to see people's reactions to this so I'm gonna continue right now! And I'm gonna get that sugar no matter what . . .**

**SoLow: Why are you even excited about writing a sad story?**

**KFee: Cause she's crazy like that**

**NConn: *sobbing* JUST GET ON WITH IT!**

**Me: Yeah, I think it's time to *sniff* FRICKING CONTINUE!**

**Chapter 2**

**Too Much to Lose You**

"Is she okay?" Otto whimpered.

"She'll be fine. It's the shock." That sounded like Antauri.

Nova opened her eyes and saw Chiro, Otto and Antauri looking over her anxiously. Gibson was over on the far right, examining something on his computer. She was in the med bay and lying on a med table. Then she remembered.

The explosion.

The crash.

"SPARX!" Nova shirked but Chiro held her down. "Hey, don't freak Nova! You're alright."

"Where's Sparx?" she demanded them.

They all looked glum and were exchanging glances. Finally Gibson spoke.

"Nova, I'm afraid that Sparx is in a very severe condition. The crash was worse than we thought. In fact . . ." He hesitated before finishing his sentence. "He's on a life support machine and it won't be long until we have to switch it off."

Each word was more painful than the time when the evil Sparx had torn her circuitry apart and Nova immediately leapt off the med table and looked next to her.

The red monkey was unconscious and like Gibson had said, on a life support machine. Another machine showed his heart rate which was bleeping slower each second. His red fur had lost colour, some areas darker than his black eyes. One of his arms lay at an awkward angle and he was covered in bruises.

"Sparx . . ." Nova choked and took hold of his good hand, squeezing it as tightly as she could. "Sparx, please don't leave me."

He didn't respond.

"Please," she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. A few of them splashed on Sparx's face but he still didn't respond.

The heart rate machine was beeping slower. She was losing him . . .

"Sparx, PLEASE!" she sobbed. "Don't do this on me!" and she really started squeezing his hand and buried her head into his chest. Still he didn't respond.

"Nova, I'm afraid it's too late. I'm going have to turn off the life support machine," said Gibson darkly.

"No, DON'T!" Nova shrieked but he had no choice but to ignore her and did so.

The heart rate machine stopped bleeping.

Sparx went out completely.

He was gone.

"NO!" Nova burst into floods of tears. She picked the dead monkey up and held him close to her. "Sparx . . ." Then she said the one sentence that brought them together.

"I love you too much to lose you."

"Nova, I'm so sorry," Chiro murmured.

"Just . . . GO AWAY! All of you!" she cried.

"Nova, I understand that this is hard for all of us but you must learn to carry on," said Antauri.

"That's easy for YOU to say! You don't know what it's like to experience your loved ones dying!"

"Nova . . ." Chiro began but Antauri signalled them all to leave the med bay and let Nova have her final goodbye moment with Sparx. Reluctantly they all walked into the command room.

When she was finally alone, Nova placed Sparx back on the med table and kissed him on the lips before whispering again "I love you too much to lose you."

**Me: *sobbing* BWAAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAA! *eats sugar and continues sobbing***

**SoLow: *bawling* WHY GILAW? WHYYYYYYY?**

**Me: *calms down* I PROMISE YA! *sniff* IT'LL GET BETTER! Please Read and Review and until then- *hugs SoLow* MY SPARKAAAAAY . . .!**


	3. Comforting Words

**Wow . . . I didn't realise that my story was this touching. And grungekitty, don't you DARE come for me cause 1) things will get better and 2) I have extra strong Red Bull with 1000kg of sugar which I won't be afraid to use.**

**SoLow: Oh HELL NO!**

**KFee: Wow . . . somebody's hyper . . .**

**NConn: Can't we get onto Chapter 3 now?**

**Me: YES AND I'LL GET MY STORY DONE NO MATTER WHAT! *screams like crazy fangirl* I'M NOT EVEN ON A SUGAR RUSH! BWAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**Chapter 3**

**Comforting Words**

She didn't know how long she'd been in the med bad for but she wanted to stay there forever. Through her pink eye covers, bloodshot could be shown as she had cried until she could cry no more. She didn't want Sparx to leave her like this . . . not when they were finally together.

"Nova . . . are you okay?" Chiro stepped into the med bad and saw her resting her face on the red simian's chest.

She didn't reply but snuffled a little. So Chiro stepped forward and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I understand how you feel."

"No you don't!" she suddenly howled. "Nobody can understand the pain I'm going through! The love of my life is gone and I'll never see him again!"

"Nova, calm down . . ."

But once she started, there was no sign of her stopping. "We were meant to be together, Sparx and I! And now that he's gone, I . . . JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" screeched Nova, storming into her bedroom in a flood of tears and threw herself into her bed. She had never felt so upset and angry in all her life. Sparx was gone and there was no way he'd be able to come back. It'd be impossible . . .

"Nothing is impossible Nova." The yellow monkey jumped when she heard Antauri's voice.

"Antauri, please go away."

He didn't. He just stood there, looking deadly serious and sorry in a way. "Could you at least tell me what happened?"

She shook her head.

"I understand. Just talk to me when you feel you're ready. And remember this." The silver simian was infront of the yellow one and whispered in her ear:  
"Relief comes when you need it most."

With that he walked away and left Nova on her own. That sentence had calmed her down a bit. "Relief comes when you need it most".

In a way it was true. Antauri had died before and when it seemed that the rest of the teem were going to be killed too, he'd appeared and destroyed all of the monster. The only difference in him was his colour.

Could Sparx come back to life too? And would he STAY red? Her head was screaming at her with confusion.

She cried a little then headed up to the command room which was miserably quiet. Chiro and Otto were trying to cheer themselves up by playing video games but it was no use. Antauri was doing his best to meditate but every few seconds, his eyes would open in frustration. Even Gibson couldn't work on an experiment without thinking about Sparx. All of them kept on expecting to hear the squeaky sound of Sparx polishing his magnets or his voice ready to crack some lame joke.

"I miss him so much," Nova sighed to herself and sank into her chair. She was so miserable that she started spinning around in the chair. Next thing, her head really started spinning and all she could hear was the sound of Sparx crying to some one to let him back and then she heard a laugh . . .

She knew that laugh . . .

Mandarin!

He killed Sparx!

At that moment Nova sell out of her chair, shocked and dizzy. Then she heard Chiro shpout out her name and felt arms grab around her and carrying her somewhere. She then realised that she was sobbing and quickly tried to wipe away the tears. She felt ridiculous for crying so much and yet she couldn't help it.

She wanted Sparx back.

She needed him back.

Nova sobbed even harder as her teammates carried her into the med bay. Her heart had never felt so empty in all her life.

She needed him back. "I love you too much to lose you."

"Remember Nova, relief comes when you need it most," she heard Antauri say again.

**YAAAAAAY CHAPTER 3 IS DONE! So if you're wondering what Antauri meant by "Relief comes when you need it most", you're just going have to stay tuned. Until next time- DIE MANDARIN!**


	4. The Hallucation

**Wazzup my favourite people? Okay, enough talk already, let's go straight to Chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4**

**The Hallucation**

Nova woke up to the sound of the alarm going off. She didn't know how long she'd been out for. She didn't even know how she'd ended up falling asleep. The yellow monkey sat up and found herself back in the med bay. Sparx was no longer there. Instead there was a small black monkey-sized box . . .

"No . . ." she whispered. "He can't be . . ."

The sound of the alarm brought Nova back to reality. Reluctantly, she leapt off the med table and ran into the command room where the rest of the team where getting ready to mobilize. Only Gibson was taking Sparx's tube instead and Antauri was taking Nova's . . .

"Wait! I'll come too," shouted Nova.

They all looked surprised to see her up and active.

"Nova, don't think you're going anywhere! You're not in the condition to fight!" ordered Chiro.

"Oh, just because my boyfriend's gone . . ." she took a deep breath before finishing "it doesn't mean I'm not able for this! If this is the reason he's gone then . . ." Nova paused again. "Just . . . I can do this, alright?"

"No you can't. Chiro's right," said Antauri. "Your mind is not in the state for the fight at this moment. You need your rest."

She was getting frustrated now. "So you expect me to just sit here and cry? Is that it?"

There was a very awkward silence.

"WELL?!" Nova demanded.

They all hesitated. Finally Antauri spoke.

"Nova, the attacker is Mandarin. And I'm afraid he's the cause for all of your misery. He said that he wanted to fight you . . . and only you. We are unsure of the reason but agreed not to let you fight him alone or until you were ready."  
She just stood there, not knowing what to say. In fact she looked as if she were going to faint.

"Nova, are you alright?" Gibson asked her.

She snapped out of it. "Yeah I'm fine! Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go beat up Mandarin already!"

The rest of the team didn't know what to do. Otto shouted out "Yeah let's do that!" but the look on everybody's face shut him up.

"Nova, are you SURE you can handle it?" asked Chiro.

She seemed unsure herself but was keen not to show it. "Yeah. Lets kick some monkey butt." She waited until the rest of the team had shot up their tubes before whispering "For Sparx."

"Well well well if it isn't the Hyperforce," Mandarin chuckled when they arrived. He and an army of Formless were attacking the city and chasing away dozens of citizens. "I've been expecting you." His evil eyes sparkled when he saw Nova standing there ready to fight. 'Perfect,' he thought to himself.

"There's something different about you," grinned the evil monkey. "I wonder what it could be . . ."

The team said nothing and Nova was breathing hard . . .

"Ah, yes! There's some one missing, isn't there?"

She could feel the anger boiling up inside her and felt the tears coming. "Don't even think about it," she warned Mandarin.

"But dearest Nova, I couldn't help feeling curious," he sneered. "Oh NOW I know what's wrong. It's the red monkey. He's gone!"

"Don't you dare say anything about Sparx or I'll flatten you!" Nova tried to sound threatning but she could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks and quickly wiped them away, hoping that her enemy hadn't seen them.

But he did.

Mandarin laughed and yelled out "ATTACK!" to the Formless.

"Hyperforce GO!" Chiro shouted and the team started fighting Formless. All except Nova who had her sights all set on Mandarin. She had her giant fists out ready to strike . . . and suddenly Mandarin wasn't there anymore. Instead it was . . . Sparx.

What was she meant to do? Skeleton King had done that trick on her before and she fell for it. And it had hurt.

"No," she told herself. "I'm not falling for it. KNUCKLE DUSTER!" the yellow monkey shrieked and slammed her fist into his face and sent him flying backwards.

All of a sudden she was no longer in the middle of Shuggazoom City but in some sort of dark world (pretty much like that area in my "Doomholes of Fear" story but black instead of white). Mandarin- or Sparx was there too and he was clutching his face where she had punched him. And he was groaning in pain. That voice . . . it sounded an awful lot like Sparx.

Was it really him? And did Nova really hurt him that back? He was giving an evil look.

"Why did you do that?" he grunted finally.

Her head was spinning and she didn't know what to do. "I- Sparx? I thought you were-"

But Sparx had leapt on top of her and started punching her face with full force. He didn't touch her with his magnets. The punching was more painfull.

"SPARX WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Nova but he ignored her and grabbed her arms and started pulling. He was tearing her circitury apart. Just like last time . . .

"Sparx, why are doing this?" she coughed. "How could you . . ."

There were strong arms wrapping around her and somebody grabbed Sparx's tail and swung him away from Nova. She blinked and suddenly she was back in Shuggazoom. Antauri and Otto were holding onto her and Chiro was still swinging Mandarin around before finally letting go and the monkey went flying into a wall. He slammed into the wall and scampered away along with the remaining Formless.

"Nova, are you okay?" Chiro ran over to her.

She then realised how sore and fragile she was and that she was shivering. She was too shocked to answer. There was only one word she could say.

"Sparx . . ."

**DAMN YOU MANDARIN! YOU KILLED SPARX AND LEFT NOVA HEARTBROKEN! YOU B******!  
But it's gonna get interesting. Please Read, Review and stay tuned! Until next time- DIE YOU FILTHY ORANGE MONKEY! DX**


	5. Nova's Descision

**Wazzup my favourite people? *eats more sugar* NOW LETS DO THIS CRAP! YEAH BABAY I'M MOTIVATED!**

**SoLow: Why are you even excited? It's a sad story**

**Me: IT'S GONNA GET INTERESTING! DUH!**

**KFee: But poor Nova for having to go through that**

**NConn: And poor Sparky for dying**

**Me: It'll get better I PROMISE YA BITCHES!**

**SoLow: Okay then . . . let's do Chapter 5, shall we?**

**Chapter 5**

**Nova's Decision**

She couldn't sleep. No matter how much she clutched onto her favourite stuffed animals, no matter how high she pulled the covers over her head, she couldn't get the image of Sparx punching her out of her head. And throughout all the torture, Mandarin was laughing non-stop. Each punch was more painful than the last . . .

"Sparx," she moaned, expecting him to stop and cuddle her instead but he didn't. The red simian kept on punching her and punching her and then started to tear her apart. The pain . . . it was too much. Nova trembled with fear as the image continued to swirl around in her head.

She was sweating and yet she couldn't help it. Why didn't she notice Mandarin cause the explosion. Why did she let Sparx die? Was this why he was so angry, why he kept on beating her up in her head . . .

Nova shook her head, trying to get the frightful images out of her head, but it was no use. The harder she tried, the more realistic the situation became.

"There is a way for you to get back together," Mandarin's voice sneered in her head.

Nova squirmed. "Mandarin . . . no," she cried.

The orange monkey just chuckled in the most horrible way. "But don't you want to be with Sparx, Nova? Isn't that what you always wanted. You loved him too much to lose him and now that he's gone . . ."

"NO!" she wailed, tears leaking out. "Leave me alone Mandarin!"

Nova was really freaking out now. And then she saw the image of Sparx. He was smiling warmly at her and had his arms held out for her to leap into and she tried to run into his arms but she couldn't reach him and the faster she ran, the farther he went away . . .

"SPARX!" she screamed.

And the red monkey disappeared.

Mandarin's voice was dark and evil. "Nova . . . there is only one way for you to get back together . . . for you to end your pain." The image of SPRX-77 appeared in front of her again.

Nova knew what he wanted her to do.

She didn't want to do it.

"I love you too much to lose you."

That was the final straw for her. She couldn't live in heartbreak any longer.

She would do it.

For Sparx.

Nova leapt out of her bed and headed into the command room. It was very early in the morning. The rest of the team were still asleep. Good.

She walked over to her yellow tube . . .

"Nova, where are you going?"

The yellow monkey groaned. She'd forgotten than Otto always woke up really early to play video games or something.

"Otto, please go away."

"But where are you going?"

Ignoring him, she took another step towards her yellow tube. "Out," she muttered.

"Can I come with you? We could get a Hover Burger or something!" Otto grinned, completely forgetting how miserable the yellow monkey was feeling.

She shook her head. "I just . . . need some alone time."

The green simian cocked his head. "Why?"

"Why do you think why?" she suddenly snapped. "Sparx is gone and I can't take it anymore! That's why!"

"But-"

"No, buts Otto, I just want to be alone!" Nova was almost growling, she was breathing so hard.

Otto took a step back. "But . . . where are you going?" He suddenly had a mischievous smile on his face. "If you don't tell me then I'll go get Chiro and then you'll be in trouble!" he laughed in a childish sing-song voice.

Nova froze. She knew that if Otto told Chiro, it would make her feel worse.

Sighing to herself, she whispered to Otto "I'll tell you, but if you tell anyone, then I'll flatten you!"

He cringed but nodded at the same time. "Okay, you can count on me."

"I can't take this anymore. Sparx is gone and I can't get him out of my head and Mandarin's jeering at me- I've had enough!"

Otto's face was a pale green. "But . . . you didn't tell me where you were going. Where ARE you going? Can I still come?"

Nova was looking down at her feet. "You can't . . . it would be too painfull."

"Why?"

"I'm committing suicide."

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OH MAH GOOOOOOD! IMMA SO MEAN!**

**SoLow: WHY? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A B-**

**Me: Please Read and Review! Feel free to beat the crap out of me all you like- it won't change anything. Until next time- *EVIL LAUGH!***


	6. Don't Do It

**Wazzup my favourite people? This is where things get better. HERE WE GO!**

**Chapter 6**

**Don't Do It**

"Where's Nova?" Chiro asked when the rest of the team woke up later.

Otto bit his lip. He didn't know what to do or say.

"Perhaps she's still asleep. This time is hard for all of us but Nova's suffering the most," said Antauri. "It would be best to leave her at peace for now."

"Antauri's right. But I'll run some tests on her when she's up," said Gibson.

Otto was sweating. He didn't want Nova to die but he didn't want her to beat him up either.

"Otto, are you alright?" It made the green monkey to hear Antauri questioning him. How did he notice so fast?

"Yeah I'm fine," he lied and started shivering with fear.

The silver monkey was examining him closely. "Then why are you shaking?"

Otto didn't reply. His green face was turning red.

The rest of the team suddenly realised that something was wrong, that Otto knew something that they didn't.

"Otto, what's wrong?" Chiro asked.

Now he was really sweating and blushing. "I can't tell or Nova will flatten me."

"Otto, if something happened to Nova then I insist you tell us now. If she asked you not to tell you then it must be serious," Antauri demanded.

They were all looking at him anxiously. He sighed. Being beat up would be bad enough but losing another team member would be even worse.

"Nova's gonna kill herself because she can't live without Sparx!" he blurted out.

The remaining three team members froze.

"Great Scott . . . she wouldn't . . ." Gibson murmured.

Antauri snapped out of it. "There's no time to waste. Gibson, try and find Nova on your tracker and then we'll find her and try to talk her out of it."

The scientist raced off and Chiro and the silver and green simians stayed where they were.

"Otto," said Chiro. "You did the right thing."

He shuddered. "I just hope I haven't left it too late."

Nova flew even faster in search of the highest cliff or building she could find. Sparx had fallen to his death and she was going to do the same thing. Looking up at the fluffy white clouds, she felt a wave of relief wash over her. "I'll see you soon Sparx," she whispered.

After about half an hour, she found the perfect cliff. It was about two thousand feet high. Even higher than the height the Fist Rocket had fallen from. Perfect.

She landed on the edge of the cliff and ripped off her jetpack, getting ready to jump . . .

"NOVA, STOP!"

The yellow monkey looked down when she heard Chiro's voice and was horrified to see her teammates heating towards the cliff.

"You told them?!" she yelled down at Otto.

"I had to. They insisted!" he cried.

"Nova, I understand that you are upset but that is no reason to take your own life!" Antauri shouted up to her. "You're the strongest team member of our team."

She shook her head. "Not any more. I'm sorry guys . . . I can't handle it any more. I'm jumping!"

"Don't do it Nova!" Chiro called up to her. They were about a kilometre and a half away from the cliff.

"Well would you look at this?" Nova turned around to see Mandarin grinning in front of her. She pulled out her giant fists but knew that she couldn't do much with them. A Lady Tomahawk could smash the entire cliff and she'd destroyed her jetpack too . . .

"The warrior of the Hyperforce about to kill herself," he chuckled. "Isn't it sad?"

"What do you want, Mandarin?" Nova snapped.

He just chuckled again and snapped his fingers. Suddenly the rest of the team members were blocked off by some sort of wall made of electricity. Antauri tried to phase through it but it shocked him off.

"Nova, don't do it!" Chiro yelled to her.

"What a great leader he is," sneered Mandarin. "Now Nova, we all have tough decisions to make. Do you want to join your team members?" He pointed at Chiro and the remaining three robot monkeys. "Or the one you love?" and Nova saw that image of Sparx again giving her that warm smile.

She shook her head, trying to get the image out of her head, it seemed so real. "Sparx . . ."

"DON'T DO IT NOVA!"

She froze. Was that her imagination or did Sparx just call out to her. No, it was another one of Mandarin's tricks. The yellow monkey staggered backwards, trying to get the thoughts out of her head.

And her feet slipped off the cliff.

Nova screamed and grabbed onto the cliff with one hand. Mandarin laughed his evil monkey laugh and stepped on her hand. She cringed in pain. She mustn't let go . . .

He was pushing her fingers off. Now three of her fingers were holding on. She tried to grab onto the cliff with her other hand but he slapped it away. Three . . . two . . . one finger . . .

"And one last thing," said Mandarin before leaning in close and he whispered into Nova's ear. "I killed SPRX-77. And now you're next"

Her eyes opened in horror. She already knew it and yet she couldn't believe it.

Her last finger slipped off the cliff.

Nova screamed as she fell; she heard Mandarin screeching with laughter, she heard Chiro wailing out her name and she scrunched up her eyes hoping that the pain would end quickly . . .

But then she was no longer falling but something had grabbed her and carrying her into the air and she heard the rest of the Hyperforce cheering and Mandarin sounded like he was no longer enjoying himself but he was roaring in pain. Nova was so confused and managed to open one eye and couldn't believe what she saw . . .

"Sparx?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Promise me you'll never do that again."

**GIUHLWATUGPGYJKTLIYFUH SPARX IS ALIVE! I'M SO HAPPY! Please Read and Review and until next time- I LOVE YOU SPARKY! *happy dance***


	7. When You Need Me Most

**Wazzup my favourite people? Sparx is alive and I'm so happy! But there's still one more chapter to go! Get ready for SPOVA!**

**Chapter 7**

**When You Need Me Most**

Nova jerked awake. She didn't know how long she'd been asleep for but it must've been a long time. It was very dark and there was no sign of her teammates- they must all be asleep.

She wriggled around and then realised something- she was in Sparx's arms and he was sleeping with her. To make sure she was alright and that she knew that he was really alive.

"Sparx?" she whispered.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Welcome back."

There was something different about his smile- it seemed more calm, more natural. Now when Nova thought of it, those images of him smiling at her seemed almost evil . . . and that was part of Mandarin's trap.

He wanted her to commit suicide.

He wanted the team to lose their best warrior by taking their best pilot.

But Sparx had somehow come back to life and saved hers.

Like Antauri had said, the relief had come when she needed it the most.

Nova then realised the reality of the moment that Sparx was alive, and buried her head into his chest. "Oh Sparx!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I've missed you so much!" It felt so good to feel his red fur rubbing against her face and his arms around her.

"Well I'm here now." And it felt so soothing to hear his voice speaking to her. But . . .

"How-?" Her mind was filled with questions, not sure which one to ask him first.

"It's kinda hard to explain, Nova."

"Tell me," she insisted.

Sparx sighed. His face was deadly serious. "When I went out, I was gone for as long as I could remember. Then suddenly I felt a spark in me- like my soul was fighting to get control over my body back. Next thing, I got this really bad feeling that you were in trouble and you needed me."

"That's right," Nova nodded.

"So I fought as hard as I could, to get the control over my body back. And there was one thing that kept me going, that motivated me to fight."

"And what was it?"

He smiled and stroked her cheek. "What you said to me last: 'I love you too much to lose you.'"

"Sparx . . ." she whispered.

And then their lips met in a passionate kiss. Neither of them could believe their luck, they never thought that since the accident, they'd even see each other again. But now they were kissing. Sparx wrapped his tail around Nova's waist and ran her fingers up his chest and up to his shoulders. It was the best moment of their lives.

When they eventually broke away, they both lay down under the covers and cuddled each other tight.

"Sparx?"

"Yeah, Nova?"

"You do know that I love you too much to lose you, don't you?"

He kissed her on the forehead and replied "I know. Just remember that I'll be there when you need me the most."

And they all lived happily ever after.

Except for Mandarin who died. Ah well, the bastard deserved it.

**YAAAAAAAY IT'S DONE! Bet you weren't expecting THAT for an ending!**

**SoLow: Ye- yeah I was!**

**NConn: Yeah SoLow, I think we were all expecting that ending.**

**KFee: And best of all GiLaw didn't- hang on. WHERE'S THE SUGAR?!**

**Me: Looking for something? *eats all the sugar***

**SoLow, NConn, KFee: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

***BOOM!***


End file.
